


如何醒来

by Whale_Fain



Category: Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Minor Injuries
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:01:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25185244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whale_Fain/pseuds/Whale_Fain
Summary: Jason活过来了，他的目标跑到了布鲁德海文。他追来，撞到了那个翻跟头的小子。他自己伤得够深，一点没能料到迪基鸟的状况。
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	如何醒来

Jason蹲踞在铁栏上，大半张脸隐在兜帽下，绿眼睛闪着势在必得的利光，看着他稍微了解一些化妆术的猎物奔跑在雨水堆积的小巷。

泥水溅出了各种花样，他要等这头被吓疯了的困兽放松警惕，觉得红色的恶魔不再追着他了，然后逃到藏在另外一个城市的据点，他再去一网打尽，把那些肮脏恶心的寄生恶棍用子弹头拔个干净。

他对自己的计划充满信心，在那抹蓝色猛得出现之前。

他看见那只蓝色的鸟用繁杂花哨，不中用又过多的动作在屋顶上飞翔。

他制服的样式改了好多。Jason皱起眉，不过是往好的方向，变得实用且像样了，而不是一只发情期的孔雀。

但他看起来，瘦了？Jason给抢上了膛，探出身拉住头顶的铁杆，荡出，翻身落到上一层。对不起了，神奇男孩。他做样子地喃喃，端起手，枪口对准了最初的知更鸟。下过雨的夜空湿润润的，可能是这沾潮了他的羽翼。

砰！一声枪响，他故意没装消音器。

子弹擦过Dick的侧脸，划出一道血痕。没错，他对自己的枪法自信到这个地步，并且办得到。

他翻下暴露在楼外的露台，即使他不发出巨大的踩踏奔跑声，Dick也能轻易追寻，蝙蝠就是把他们训练地这么好。

Jason跃过巷口垃圾桶，射出钩索，将自己拉到屋顶，他太明白在陆地的劣势了，半空永远是更高的选择。

瓦片在他脚下移位，他团身加速翻滚过水泥平台。蓝色的，属于布鲁德海文的义警依旧在缩短他们之间的距离。

该死，Dick总是比他更擅长追击这件事。

他成功引开了接近他猎物的夜翼，现在需要做的就是甩掉又把他当猎物的夜巡者。他可不要现在被发现，被知道，被公之于众。那份要献给大蝙蝠的“礼物”不能过早被拆开，不然就算不上是惊喜，是打击，是告诉他自己痛怒和背叛的当头一棒。

Jason在又一次跳跃起时回身，再次举起了枪。一只蝙蝠镖飞来，他矮身没让它击中，可它划破了他的兜帽，并将它带了下来。

Jason愤怒地瞄准了Dick的额头。这可是他喜欢的衣服之一！这不是怒火的唯一原因，最重要的是他被看见了。

现在他有两个选择，杀了迪基，和，把他揍到失忆。

他恶劣地弯曲嘴角，他选择前者，因为知道办不到，就像后者一样困难。在两个选项差不多的情况下，选哪个都一样。

可在食指快要扣下扳机之时，Dick都没有动，维持着掏出另一只蝙蝠镖的动作，宛如石化，丝毫没有躲避的准备。

Jason松下手指，竖起枪口眯了眼。

魔法攻击？定身咒？他警惕地环顾四周，他应付过这类东西，准确来说，他现在自身都是这类力量的产物，只不过是失败品。

Dick动了，僵硬地向他走来。Jason以为会是一个巨大拥抱？或许想太好，一个摔跤十字锁更可能，把他扭送到蝙蝠面前，在那之前肯定还有冗长的搜身和盘问，以确定他是不是个阴谋。

实际上他就是的，一个由命运和自己铸造的——阴谋？

Dick径直从他身边走了过去，像是当他不存在，消失了，死了，化作尘土，埋了。

Jason怪异地瞪着Dick无视他，踩着屋脊有些摇晃地走过他，弯腰拾起掉落后卡在瓦片中的蝙蝠镖，塞进袖套。

Jason彻底怒了，不被发现一向都是他的主动选择，被动的忽视和遗忘彻底冒犯到了他。

“Dick！“他粗粝地吼了一声，满意对方给予的一颤。

Dick转头看了Jason一眼，又是几秒莫名的停顿，随后摇了摇头，低头伸手在袖套里摸索，左边，再是右边，再左边，甚至弯腰摸到了小腿上。

在玩他妈的什么把戏？Jason不耐烦地盯着他，不知道这是不是Dick新学会的把战斗延后的故弄玄虚的戏法。

总之对他是奏效了。

然后Dick停下了，透过多米诺面具望他，接着逃走了。

Jason愣在原地，被Dick这一堆举动制造的疑云笼罩。

他追了上去。他妈的，Dick你成功了，老子要问个明白，期间给你一个死亡十字锁！

Dick逃窜的动作比追捕他时还快，他直接从五层的高楼没有任何保护地跳了下去，撞在路灯上。

Jason倒吸口气，觉得他是故意的。见他骑上摩托，他才在反应过来Dick可能是直接去找蝙蝠。

他奔跑起来，换了一把能击穿蝙蝠车轮胎的枪，可他错了，Dick只是毫不关心交通规则地疯骑了几条街，躲藏进了一间不起眼的公寓楼。

搞什么鬼？Jason现在觉得第一个选择是非常好的提议，他会尽力去办到，因为他该死的被忽视伤到的自尊。

他刷地拉开那扇新亮起灯的窗户，粗喘着卡在窗棂上，抬起填满躁狂的双眼，发出质问。

“你他妈最好能解释清楚！”

Dick蹲在昏暗的床头灯下，面具扔在床上，拉倒了两节抽屉正在翻找。杂物衣服散了一地，Jason甚至找不到下脚的地方。大鸟，你的邋遢相较从前，有过之而无不及。

“……Jason？”

一个比他的质问还颤抖的疑问。

“操你的狗脑子，是的！”

Dick神经质地环视左右，他站起来，踏着一地东西走过来，将Jason赶进屋子，关上窗。

他用背堵着窗，躲在暗影里，又问：“小翅膀？”

“妈的，你聋吗？”

“没有！没有亲爱的。”

Jason突然被拥抱了，湿漉的，带着雨水泥土还有灰尘的拥抱。

Dick是真的瘦了。Jason没有回拥，可挂在脖子上的双臂也足够告诉他这点，Dick轻得有点不真实。

Jason站在Dick的公寓里——应该是，他死前Dick的住所不在这里，可鉴于桌上堆积的麦片盒和铺洒的碎屑，Jason暂且认为这里就是他的屋子——踩着Dick的衣物和日常用品，身上挂着Dick本人。

这一切不太真实，前一秒他策划杀了Dick，现在怀疑Dick想用静默杀了他。

“你在做什么，Dick。”

“抱你。”Dick回答，停顿，埋在Jason衣服里接着问，“你好么Jason，你好么？”

我好得很，只要你松开，然后让我给你一个死亡十字锁。

Jason望着天花板终于受不了了，他推了推挂在身上的长条，“你够了没？”

Dick剧烈摇头：“没，你第一次这么真实。”

“哈？”

“我是说——太好了。”Dick收紧手臂更加贴近，超过了重逢惊喜该有的，到了令Jason不适的程度，“又或许是变糟了。“

所以你也不觉得我是件好事。Jason听出了什么，他的斗志被过度的拥抱和过多的沉闷淬炼成了悲伤。

“我以为你会立刻打电话给Bruce，告诉他一切。“长长的怪异的僵持后，倒是他先解释起来为什么闯进来。

“什么？不！“Dick忽然惊恐地松手，从Jason身上下来，”告诉他？不！我不…我不再告诉他了，我不能让他再阻拦我出任务。”

他在屋子里转起圈，到处摸索翻弄，破坏摆设和家具。Jason抬脚躲过滚落的玻璃碗。

“什么意思？Dick，你在干什么？！”

Dick还在继续，像失去了目标的蜜蜂，又或者撞进百慕大的飞机。

“Dick Grayson！”

蓝色制服的青年在叫喊中跌坐床边，床铺上乱七八糟的物品因为下陷向他涌来。Dick弯腰脸埋在双手中。

“我给他打过十几次这样的电话，我自以为看见你了，我很确定看见你了，就像现在这样。……真的。你出现在街道，餐厅里，我的沙发上，厨房，墙壁挂画的旁边…好多地方…好多好多地方。”

Jason僵硬了。今晚之前，他从没到过布鲁德海文。

“然后我打电话给Bruce，我高兴坏了，我想让他们也知道，好事该大家分享不是么？”Dick抬起头看他，蓝色的眼眸里全是破碎的光，“但他告诉我冷静，是假的。Alfred，Alfred来看我，他带我去看医生……天呐，对付小孩一样哄着我去。“

他无意识地抓挠自己的脸，头发，脖子，还有身体的其他地方，这个举动让Jason的呼吸停止。

Dick好像吸了口不属于这个世界的气，眼神开始飘忽：”福德森女士是个好医生，是的，好人，和她谈话很愉快，但她也告诉我你是假的。”抓挠在继续，变本加厉，“我吃药，我吃了不少，但是不管用，除了让我变得想睡觉。这不行，我还要工作。”

Jason蹿上前攥住了他伸向伤口的手。Dick浑身一抖，缓慢抬头，眼中两汪搅浑的海水，再不是昔日闪耀的明亮，他提了提嘴角。

“所以我不会告诉他了，他一定又说你是假的，是我想象的……你是么？幻想的？我怎么又开始了，该死的。我有没有把Bruce的监听器拆干净…”

Dick撕咬嘴唇，左腿毫无预兆地开始抖动。

“迪基…”

“不不不，谢谢，不用告诉我。我不想知道，我已经不用知道了。你暂时呆在这里就好，呆在我眼前就好。”

Jason一把将Dick拉起来，拽进怀里，用几乎可以碎裂肋骨的力气挤压。他听见疼痛又满足的叹息。

“醒了。”

他贴着兄长冰凉的耳屏说。

他的，和他的噩梦都。


End file.
